She Watched
by 0x-Coming-for-You-0x
Summary: She watched and she left. She was cast into the shadows by her peers. She was humiliated. She was given a chance to escape and she took it. She returned and she wasn't the same. Sharpay would never be the same again.
1. Prologue: She Watched

**AN: Yepp, I'm doing what almost every other author is doing, and pulling a cliché 'what happened after Lava Springs'. Only mine has a bit of a twist. I don't have a plot line for this, and I'm just doing this story for fun considering I have writer's block for the other ones. I'll still work on the other ones, but I just wanted to share this with you guys. -V

* * *

**

She watched as his friends around him laughed. At her no doubt. She watched as Troy sent a wink to Gabriella, happiness evident on both their faces. She watched as Gabriella swam back to her life guard post, as Troy's eyes remained on Gabriella as if she was his whole universe. She watched.

She watched as the two Wildcats discussed matters on the golf course. She watched as Troy fed Gabriella carefully…_almost lovingly?_ She watches as their faces drew closer together. She watched as they abruptly pulled apart. She watches as the two danced together as water showered over them from the sprinklers. She watched.

She watched through the window as Troy conversed with Gabriella. She watches as Troy's piercing blue eyes stared deep within Gabriella's chocolate ones. The eyes were the window to the soul after all. She watches as he slightly perked up every time she spoke, like music to his ears. _The music in him_. She watched.

She watched, as her petite frame was hidden by the shadows. She watched as black tears streamed down her face. She watched the love burn for Gabriella in Troy's eyes. _For Gabriella._ Would they ever burn with passion and love for her? She watched as he circled his arms around Gabriella. She watched as Gabriella broke Troy's heart, running from him and their future together. She watched as the sparkle in Troy's eyes died. She watched.

She watched. She watched as Gabriella revealed herself, the crowd of friends parting for her. She watched as Troy and Gabriella's hands reunited, how his cold, dead eyes came back to life. She watched the chemistry between Troy and Gabriella create an explosion on stage. She watched as Ryan, her own twin brother joined the Wildcats. She watched as her own parents swayed to the song they were singing. She watched as her own family betrayed her, no matter that they didn't mean to. _Her own family._ She finally gathered up the will power to turn around, and walk away, before anybody saw her. And as she did, she felt tears build up in her eyes. Why? Because she watched. Because Sharpay watched.

* * *

**AN: So there is the prologue to my story. I hope you guys liked it. I realize she sorta sounds like a stalker, lol. This just suddenly came to me, and I needed to write this down. Review s'il-vous-plait. ** **Luvsxoxo- V.**


	2. She Left

**AN: So this is the first chapter of **_**She Watched**_**. This will be a Troypay, just so you're all clear. TROYPAY FOR THE WIN! lol. So here it is. R and R. –V.

* * *

**

_Her eyes were filled with tears of sadness as she painted her room a blinding white with mascara smudged on her face. She would erase all traces of herself from Lava Springs. It was what they wanted. They would soon forget her, and no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to forget them. As she finished painting the last wall, she slumped to the ground, loud sobs echoing off the empty walls. Javier and her three friends from the club were at the door, watching the poor, tortured soul. Their hearts broke watching one of their closest friends sitting on the ground in a manner so unlike her. In their arms were boxes filled with her things. She slowly rose up, her face showing no signs of the crying she had just done. Her face was an emotionless mask, and her friends worried it would remain that way. Once again, Sharpay's heart had frozen over.

* * *

_

It was the day after _Everyday_.

_**Ryan Evans **_woke up to the sounds of his alarm clock. Surprisingly, his room was silent. Usually when he woke up, Sharpay would be causing an enormous ruckus in the washroom that connected the two rooms. Yes, that's right, the twins shared a washroom. They were just that close…until recently that is.

As Ryan got out of bed, he took a quick glance in the mirror, and saw his blonde hair ruffled. _Looks like I've been getting some action_. Ryan laughed to himself, all the while thinking Chad and Troy had rubbed off on him too much. As Ryan reached the bathroom door, he cautiously turned the door knob. It was unlocked, unusual.

Ryan got a heavy feeling in his gut, and he decided to investigate. Sharpay should be in the washroom right now, it was just the usual routine. She would never wake up earlier than him, on account of needing enough 'beauty sleep'. And she would never get up late, considering she had a lot of things to do, or so she says.

The blonde walked over to the other side of the bathroom, turning the knob to his sister's room. It too, was unlocked. Again, strange much? Expecting to be blinded by pink, Ryan experienced the shock of his life. All of the wardrobe drawers were pulled out and emptied, her mattress was bare, and the walls blank and white. Ryan made his way over to Sharpay's closet, and stared into the empty blackness. Not a single sparkle.

* * *

"MOTHER!"

"Where's Sharpay? Why is her room so…so…so white? What happened to all of her stuff? Why are all her toiletries gone? Why aren't her tampons and pads in the cupboard underneath the sink anymore?" Ryan ranted.

"Ducky, calm down. You're sister is absolutely fine. She just felt that Lava Springs wasn't where she should be right now. It didn't have the excitement your sister wanted for her summer before senior year." Anne Evans explained.

"Where did she go?" he questioned.

"Classified info, Ducky."

"But Mom…" Ryan started.

"No buts. You're sister needs this time away from home. She left you a note." said Vance Evans.

Ryan took the note and walked over to the table where his friends were sitting at. Despite what people thought, Ryan truly did care for his sister, no matter how overbearing she could become.

"You okay, Ry?" Gabriella asked, as she leaned into Troy, his arm around her shoulders.

Tears were streaming down Ryan's face as he read the letter in his hands, ignoring his friends' worried looks.

"Ryan?"

"Ry?"

"Evans?"

All attempts to get through to Ryan weren't possible. His eyes just continued to scan over the letter, until it dropped out of his hands, onto the floor. He drew his knees up on the seat, put his head between his hands, laid them on his knees, and sobbed. The Wildcats gathered around Ryan in a tight circle in an attempt to comfort him.

"What happened, Ryan?" Gabriella asked, her voice filled with concern.

"She left." he simply replied, before continuing to cry.

The expressions worn on the faces of the Wildcats were a mix of confusion, pity, and anger for whoever had hurt their friend. It then quickly changed into expressions of great shock. She left? Why did she leave? The questions remained unanswered.

The letter lay forgotten on the ground.

* * *

_**Troy Bolton**_ was currently in a meeting room at the University of Albuquerque. The board directors stood at a curved desk on a platform before him. Himself? In a single, wooden chair, with the eyes of the U of A board scrutinizing him intensely.

"Very well," one of the members, with the straightest face said, "You will be notified whether or not you receive the scholarship. You may leave."

"Oh, don't keep the boy in suspense!" another called.

The whole board broke out in smiles.

"Congratulations."

That was all Troy needed to hear. Pumping his fists in the air, he whooped with joy. He shook the hand of each board member, happy his future was secured.

It was then he spotted a pink, sparkly feather on the floor, almost hidden underneath the big desk of the board members. Troy bent over and picked up the feather quickly, secretly putting it into his pocket.

* * *

_**Gabriella Montez**_ sat high on her life guard chair. She had a clear view of the pool, its crystal blue water with waves splashing against the skin of the club members.

Something caught Gabriella's eye in the pool. The sun's beams shone through the water and onto the object. A brilliant shine burst through, slightly lighting up the water.

Gabriella climbed down from her post, and walked over to the shallow end of the pool. Carefully leaning over, Gabriella stuck her hand into the depths of the pool, her hand enclosing around a tiny stone of some sort.

Pulling her hand out, careful to not let go of the mysterious object, Gabriella sat back. Opening her hand, she found a small, pink, heart shaped rhinestone in her palm.

* * *

_**Taylor McKessie**_ watched as some of the Lava Springs workers brought in the picnic tables. She was one of the few trusted people put in charge by Mr. and Mrs. Evans to organize the First Annual Lava Springs Picnic Luncheon.

Inspired by Troy and Gabriella, Taylor had proposed an idea to Mr. and Mrs. Evans about having a picnic where all club members could gather for a barbeque and socialize, and get to know each other better. Contests would happen over the duration of the day. The male adult members would be at the grill, and the ladies would prepare other food. The staff members had the time off, and were invited to the picnic.

Once the table cloths were put on, workers started to bring out the plates, setting up places. Taylor had a chart with how many would be sitting at one table, and who would be sitting where.

As a server passed by her with a stack of dishes, Taylor noticed something. She waved for him to stop, and dividing the pile in half, Taylor took a plate out, and replaced the rest of the dishes. The worker resumed his way, not at all questioning her.

Taylor raised it to the sun, turning it around in her hands, as if it would disappear any moment. Because in her hands, was a sparkly, pink plate with the initials 'SE' in gold.

* * *

_**Chad Danforth**_ was caddying for a business meeting. Mr. Evans, of course, was one of the many business men. They discussed advertisement techniques and effective marketing strategies. For what? Chad didn't know, and he didn't care. As long as he was getting paid, it was good enough.

As the group walked over to the next hole, they passed the sand. Chad lazily dragged the golf clubs behind him, slowly following the others. The first time, Chad passed the sand. But out of the corner of his eye, he saw something.

Dropping the golf clubs, Chad quickly went into the sand, and picked up the object. Turning it over in his hand, he stared at it in disbelief.

In Chad's hands, was a pink golf ball, with the initials SE written on it.

* * *

_**Kelsi Nielson**_ was at the piano at the Lava Springs Country Club. She was making a few unnoticeable, but important changes to the composition she had written for Troy and Gabriella to sing at the upcoming picnic.

As Kelsi poised her fingers upon the keys of the gleaming grand piano, she took a deep breath. Her fingers played the melody with such familiarity and quickness, Kelsi quickly lost herself within the music. That is, until an odd sounding note reached her ears.

Kelsi opened her eyes as a dull sound went through one ear and out the other. She scanned her sheet music to make sure she was playing the correct notes. She was. Then what was the matter? Kelsi laid her finger upon the key, and played it several times. Each time, the sound came out as a dull note. Kelsi lifted the piano lid up to do a quick scan at all the strings.

And what Kelsi found there took her by surprise.

Lying inside the piano, held down by a small pebble, was pink sheet music to the song "Fabulous".

* * *

_Dear Mr. Ryan Evans_

_I believe an introduction is in order. My name is Sharpay Evans, and I will be a senior this upcoming school year at East High. You may wonder why I am introducing myself to you. The answer is because you're a stranger to me now. You are no longer the brother I trusted with my secrets, you are no longer the brother I ran crying to, and you are no longer the brother I will cherish and love forever. All you are now to me is a stranger. Scratch that. All you are to me is dead._

_-Miss Sharpay Evans

* * *

_

**AN: So I FINALLY finished the first chapter, lol. How did you guys like it? Reviews are appreciated. :) :) **


	3. She Returns

**AN: OMG! It's another chapter up! Lol. I hope you like this one. It may seem like the pace of the story is going a bit quick, but don't worry, it slows down from here. –V

* * *

**

_A black Ferrari pulled into East High's parking lot just as the students outside walked in to get to their first classes. It was a fresh, new day: the first day of school. Friends hugged and swapped gossip and hook-up details. Guys greeted each other and began discussing the upcoming football season. Girls flaunted their knock-off Louis Vuitton purses and Jimmy Choo shoes. The door on the driver's side of the black Ferrari opened. A pair of black, peep-toed Christian Louboutin stilettos hit the ground. A 17-year-old female steps out of the car, straight, jet-black hair falling down her back like a dark curtain. The sun's rays bounce off her Dolce and Gabbana shades as she adjusts her Prada purse hanging from her shoulders. _

_A blonde 17-year-old steps out of the passenger side. Her hair cascades down past her shoulders in loose curls. Her hands smoothes out the invisible wrinkles on her Juicy Couture top and Vivienne Westwood skirt, and she takes a look around the school grounds through her sunglasses. The rhinestones on her pink stilettos gleam and sparkle in the sunlight. _

"_This is the place you've been going to school for the past 3 years?" questioned the dark-haired girl. _

"_Home sweet home." the blonde replied in monotone voice._

"_Seems more like Hell to me. You should've transferred to Oakridge Academy instead of having me transfer here." _

"_I have unsettled business here. I'm here for closure." _

"_Whatevs, babe. I'm just your bitch. Lead the way, sunshine." _

_The two girls walked through the entrance of East High and were immediately consumed into the populated hallways.

* * *

_

Ryan and the rest of the Wildcats were walking through the halls of the jungle called high school. As they stopped at Kelsi's locker, Ryan stiffened. He looked down the row of lockers, hoping to see the only pink locker in the school. He didn't. In it's place was a freshly painted locker. Ryan's heart dropped.

It was the first day of school, approximately 2 months since Sharpay had disappeared. Or left. It worked out either way depending on how you looked at it. She had left willingly, but she didn't keep in touch. At least not with Ryan or the rest of the gang. Ryan had tried questioning Javier and the Sharpettes, but they had refused to talk to him. They gave him the cold shoulder. In fact, the only time Javier talked to him was because he was required to as an employee.

A hand was placed on Ryan's should comfortingly. He turned around to face Gabriella. She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug and leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. Ryan adjusted his head just the slightest so he would capture her lips with his own. Gabriella giggled and playfully slapped him on the chest.

Ryan and Gabriella had gotten together two weeks after Sharpay had left. Troy and Gabriella had split on mutual decision. Troy had realized he had fallen for Sharpay, and now that she was gone, she was all he could think of. Gabriella understood, and the two were still best of friends.

"It's all right, Ryan. I'm sure she must have just changed lockers or something." Gabriella said, in hopes of rising Ryan's happiness.

"She probably did, just to get away from me." he replied gloomily.

The bell rang and the couple headed off to Ms. Darbus' for first period.

* * *

"Alright troops, get ready for another year of gruesome, hardship." announced Chad dramatically.

"Dudes, I can't believe we got Darbus _again_." Troy moaned.

"Dudes?" Taylor questioned.

"You know what I meant."

The 6 friends took up the middle row, sitting side by side. They did not notice the two girls in the back corner whispering to each other and starting at the Wildcats intensely.

"I believe you all know each other from the previous 3 years. However, we do have one new transfer student from Oakridge Academy joining us this year. Please come up and introduce yourself." Ms. Darbus called out.

Ryan watched as a girl with jet-black hair stand up, elegance surrounding the air around her. He could hear the whispers already. This girl had transferred from Oakridge, which was a high class education institution which was well known for its sports, theatre, music, and academic programs. All graduates from Oakridge were accepted into Ivy Leagues. This wasn't just a school you could buy yourself into, you needed to sit an entrance exam. Without passing, you would never be granted enrollment. Not only that, but the Oakridge curriculum required that all students learn the rules of social etiquette.

Ryan focused back to the front where the new girl was now standing. She looked oddly familiar. Her ice-blue eyes met Ryan's for a nanosecond which seemed like an eternity. There was something in her eyes, like she knew a little secret he didn't but he should.

"Why don't you give us your name and one thing unique about yourself, dear?" Ms. Darbus said in an unusually sweet voice.

"The name's Svetlana Kovarski and I own 7 cars and 2 motorcycles." Her voice was cold.

"Not to brag or anything." Chad whispered to the others. The girls burst into silent giggles.

As she walked by him again, her hand brushed Ryan's shoulder. Whether it was by accident or not, Ryan didn't know. But he did know that something about her was intimidating and her attitude was uncannily familiar. He didn't dare look back at her.

* * *

The rest of the morning dragged by slowly and Ryan still hadn't seen a glimpse of Sharpay. It was lunch, and Ryan and the rest of the gang were sitting at the table at the very top. The table that used to belong to the Drama Club. The table that Sharpay used to sit at.

Chad was currently telling a joke when it happened. The doors to the cafeteria burst open, loudly banging against the walls. By that time, everybody had heard of the girl. A total Ice Queen, icier than Sharpay's status of Ice Princess.

It was then, when Svetlana had her hands on both of her hips and was yelling at somebody standing outside of the cafeteria doors that realization dawned on Ryan.

Svetlana Kovarski was Sharpay's best friend. The two had grown up together. Svetlana was there when Sharpay first got her ears pierced. Svetlana was there for Sharpay's Sweet Sixteen. Svetlana was there when Sharpay and her first boyfriend broke up. Svetlana was there at Sharpay's first musical. And when Ryan thought back, Svetlana was at one of the tables at the Lava Springs Talent Show.

"Svetlana Kovarski." Ryan whispered, but the table had heard him.

"Yeah dude, we know. She introduced herself this morning, remember?" Chad said slowly to Ryan.

"No, that's not what I meant. But now that you mention it, when Svetlana did introduce herself she seemed really familiar to me."

"What was she? A past rendezvous?" Troy teased.

"She was Sharpay's best friend."

The table fell silent.

"What was that Ryan?" Taylor was the first to break the silence.

"Svetlana was- is- Sharpay's best friend. The two grew up together. Svetlana used to come over all the time for play dates. It was hell. They would tie me down to chairs and put make-up on me and do my hair. And if I remember correctly, Svetlana was the reason Sharpay became the Ice Princess."

"Glad to hear you're talking about me, sunshine. All nice things, I hope." a voice said in his ear.

Judging by the expressions on his friends' faces, he could pretty much guess whom that voice belonged to.

"Svetlana, how are you?" Ryan questioned nervously.

"Just peachy. Now who is this hunk of a man over here?" Svetlana said, draping herself elegantly over Troy, settling herself in his lap.

"Um, I'm Troy."

"And I'm single." she replied coolly.

"_Slut_lana, get yourself off his lap." a voice interrupted.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that _Whore_pay?" Svetlana moaned, crossing her arms over her chest.

And there she was. Sharpay stood with her arms crossed glaring at the group of friends and Svetlana.

Her blonde hair was thrown over her shoulder, her pink top decorated with sparkly pink feathers. Her skirt was lined with pink heart-shaped rhinestones that matched those on her pink stilettos. A pink tote is hanging off her arm with "FABULOUS" written on the side in golden calligraphy. Her sunglasses were perched on top of her head, with the infamous 'SE' crest.

"A few more times won't hurt you nor your reputation. And that's _Bolton's_ lap you're sitting in."

Svetlana immediately jumped off Troy's lap and nearly tripped over her own two feet.

"You mean these are the morons? The very _bastards_ that brought you up and took you down?" Svetlana's personality had done a complete 180. Her ice-blue eyes that seemed to sparkle just a minute ago were narrowed and turned stormy.

"Yes Svet."

"These are the same bastards who were so involved with themselves that they didn't realize the harm they were doing to others and the equilibrium of the high school social scene?" Svetlana was now hissing.

"The very same ones, Svetlana. Now can we go? Spa appointment scheduled." Sharpay said, with the same icy cold exterior from before.

Svetlana got up, following Sharpay.

"WAIT!"

Ryan wanted his sister back. He didn't know what he did…well he had an idea, but he just wanted to his sister to recognize him. The same sister who would treat him fairly, as her own equal. The same sister who would spend time discussing pointless things, just to bond with him. Where was that sister?

"And who, might I ask, are you?" Her voice had a frosty edge.

Ryan cringed slightly. "It's me Sharpay, Ryan, your twin brother."

"I have no twin brother. He died." Sharpay turned on her rhinestone-studded heel and stomped off, Svetlana catching up quickly after she threw the Wildcats a cold glare.

Ryan just slumped over, head in his hands, shoulders shaking. Strangely, this seemed exactly like it had been when Sharpay had left. Except now, Sharpay was back.

* * *

"_I still think you should have shown up later."_

"_It had to be then." _

"_A grand entrance would have been nicer, you know, with the whole sha-bam!"_

"_Sha-bam?" _

"_Yeah. Fireworks, musical number, choreographed dance, sparkly, pink, dazzling, FABULOUS!" _

"_Maybe next time." _

"_Pinky promise?"_

"_Pinky promise."_

"_So, what's next?" _

"_You'll find out Svetlana, you'll find out." _

_And she made sure Svetlana wouldn't find out until the time was right. Svetlana was her best friend and she didn't want her to get hurt in the heat of revenge. _

'_**The wildcats had better watch out.**__' she thought to herself. _

_Because she had returned. Sharpay had returned.

* * *

_

**AN: Now this chapter was very poorly written. But it had to be. I wanted Sharpay's entrance to be a lot bigger, but it didn't fit in with everything. Also, Svetlana has been introduced into this story. Tell me what you think of her, because she may be playing a big role in this story. This chapter may not make sense, I wouldn't know, but hopefully it will in the end when everything is pieced together. xoxo- V.**


	4. She Is

**AN: Thank-you to those who reviewed! It means a lot to me! So TADA! Here is the next chapter dedicated to you guys! Kisses!

* * *

**

_She unlocked the door to the apartment, the smell of a home-cooked meal reaching her nose. The brightly decorated open-concept that worked as both the kitchen and living room was littered with articles of clothing. She dropped the grocery bags she had by the fridge and quickly tied her blonde hair into a ponytail. ._

"_I'm home." _

"_No kiss?" a dark-haired girl replied._

"_Funny, very funny."_

"_I know."_

"_For once." _

_1 second…2 seconds…3 seconds…4 seconds…5 sec-_

"_HEY!" _

_An apple went flying towards her head, hitting her right between the eyes. _

"_You're such a bitch, Svetlana." _

"_I love you too." _

"_Somebody other than yourself." _

"_I have an orange in my hand." _

"_That's not the only round thing you've had in your hand."_

_THUD!_

"_Ouch."

* * *

_

Troy was sitting in homeroom with the rest of the gang. It was the second day back at school and the day after Sharpay had revealed herself. Already Sharpay had been able to turn the gears on the rumour mill and make everything spiral out of control. Yet, to him, the worse of it all was that she had broken his heart.

Or was him that broke her heart first?

Where was his Sharpay; the Sharpay that had thrived for his attention, the Sharpay that batted her eyelashes at him, the Sharpay that giggled at his lame attempts at jokes?

Now it seemed as if the roles were reversed. Of course, he didn't bat his eyelashes at her, but the point was it was him thriving for her attention now. Attention that he wanted – no, attention that he needed. His heart ached for her. It hurt him to know that she wasn't the same bubbly girl around him anymore.

As somebody walked past his desk, they knocked off his textbook from his desk. Troy bent over to pick up his textbook which landed underneath his desk.

"Boo."

Troy jumped in his seat, banging his head on the desk.

Svetlana's laughter filled the room as she brushed by him to get to her seat in the back corner, where Sharpay already was. And written across Sharpay's face was a mocking smirk.

"Hey! That was unnecessary, Svetlana!" Gabriella scolded.

"Oh please, spare me the lecture Saint Gabriella. I don't need to be told about the horrific consequences of my actions, at least not by you. You didn't think about the consequences of your actions, you filthy hypocrite."

Speechless, Gabriella sank into her chair, head bent with her hair covering her face.

"You okay?" Ryan asked. Gabriella looked up and nodded, even though her lips were trembling and tears were building up in her eyes.

"Good morning class! Attendance starting with Taylor Abbott…"

* * *

"Troy, over here! Troy, I'm open!" Chad screamed, during a game of basketball in gym class.

Troy quickly threw the ball over to Chad as he saw Ryan closing in. It hit Chad in the head, knocking him to the ground.

"What was that for?" Chad groaned.

"Sorry, my bad." Troy chuckled at his friend.

"Oh, so you are capable of sorrys then?" Svetlana announced, shocked.

"What is your problem, Svetlana?" Chad jumped up, yelling.

"My problem? I have no problem, but you obviously do with your temper. I hear that certain medications can cause changes in mood." Svetlana said scathingly.

Flabbergasted, Chad stayed silent as the whispers filled his ears.

* * *

"Are you alright, Chad?" Taylor asked her boyfriend. He had been silent since gym class, and only gave a shake of his head and began to consume his lunch.

"What happened to him Troy?" Taylor questioned, her voice laced with worry.

Troy described the incident to Taylor that had occurred during gym class. As he began to finish, Chad left the lunch table.

"But he's doesn't take any prescription pills!" Taylor exclaimed.

"I don't think that's it Taylor." Troy said. "But I don't think Svetlana is truly in the wrong here. Chad has been acting moody lately. Have you noticed anything?"

"Nonsense! Chad's been himself with me the whole time we've been together."

"You'll let me know then if anything happens that might seem strange?" Troy said.

"Of course. Wait until I get my hands on that little whore…making my Chad feel so…so…"

"I don't think that's going to help the situation, Taylor. We'll just have to wait for Chad to see that Svetlana is all wrong." Troy reasoned.

At that time, the cheerleader table erupted into laughter and giggles. In the middle of the table sat Sharpay and Svetlana.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe you did that Svet!" one cheerleader exclaimed.

"I hate you Sharpay…" she grumbled.

"Isn't she a doll?" Sharpay chirped, pinching Svetlana's cheeks while flashing the rest of the group a dazzling smile.

More laughter.

* * *

"Hey Troy!" the quarterback of the school called.

"What's up man?"

"We're having an auction. A people auction. The school's auctioning off all the sports teams captains to raise money for homecoming. 24 hours of service to the highest bidder."

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah, definitely. You'll go for the highest though." the football player laughed.

"You never know."

"Oh, but I do." a blonde cheerleader interrupted. "After we heard what you did Troy, none of the cheerleaders feel it's morally right to support you anymore. Therefore, none of the cheerleaders will be bidding on you." she said and walked away.

The quarterback let out more laughter before saying "Dude, whatever you did to get them mad, better hope to get back in their good graces."

* * *

Troy was walking out the front doors of East High to get to the student parking lot, when a bunch of girls in red uniforms walked by glaring at him. Shaking it off, Troy slipped into his truck.

Whatever was going on, he was sure it was no coincidence. Trying to exit the parking lot was always chaotic since students were rushing back home to prepare for after-school activities.

Just when Troy began to drive out, he had to brake and stop again. A sleek, black Ferrari had driven by, nearly causing a collision between the two vehicles.

And Troy knew exactly who it was. He could tell by the black nails with the airbrushed white 'S' on each fingernail. Bitch.

* * *

_She knew those words would get to Gabriella and Chad. She was the one who created them, Svetlana only spoke them. It was like she was the director of a musical, making actors do whatever she wanted to do. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to get this on camera. If only she could._

_She held the power in her hands._

_She was the bitch, almighty, and supreme. _

_She is Sharpay. _

_Quoting Britney: It's Sharpay, bitch.

* * *

_

**AN: I ****FINALLY**** updated, lol. Sorry for any spelling errors. Make sure to drop a review if you can. Love: V. **


	5. She Buys

**AN: Sorry about the delay.

* * *

**

_It was the perfect plan. All they had to do was get enough money. The plan was underway. Destruction and chaos would begin, and they would be sitting comfortably away from it, watching it. _

"_I withdrew 2500 dollars. That's all I'm giving you." _

_Perfect, she thought. She had already gotten another 2500 from her father. This would work. _

"_I still don't get why we're doing this. I thought you hated the guy." Svetlana said. _

"_The elections are coming up, and Gabriella is running for president."

* * *

_

The next day, all the cheerleaders were gathered around Troy's locker. Taylor made a move to tell them off, but Troy intervened.

Stacey, the head cheerleader, was the first to approach him.

"We're so sorry about what Callista said the other day, Troy." Stacey said, referring to the blonde cheerleader who had confronted Troy earlier. "None of it was true, and we want you to know that you still have full support from the cheerleaders."

A buzzing sound erupted suddenly, the source hidden. Stacey lifted her shirt up a little to reveal a pager. After reading it, Stacey waved good-bye to Troy and beckoned the rest of the cheerleaders to follow.

* * *

"Welcome to East High's first People Auction. We will be auctioning off talented students for service. Anybody is welcome to bid. So, let's begin."

Principal Matsui began with the football team.

"First up, our star quarterback, Jeffrey Sanders. Bidding will start at 50 dollars."

Jeffrey managed to raise 670 dollars, which was contributed by his girlfriend.

This continued on through all the sports teams before they reached the basketball team. After watching all his friends being bought, it was finally Troy's turn.

"Lastly, we have Troy Bolton, our play maker. Bidding will start at 50 dollars."

"50."

"100."

"150."

"200."

All these bids were being placed by females, a majority being cheerleaders. Wanting to save their friend, the gang decided to buy Troy.

"500." Ryan bid.

"600." A voice said from the back.

"1000." Ryan said smugly, thinking he had won.

"1500." The voice countered.

"2000." Ryan shot back.

"2300."

"2500!" Ryan had bid all the money he was allowed to.

"5000." Defeated, Ryan fell back in his seat with an apologetic expression on his face.

"SOLD! Would the buyer please come up to the stage?"

Not one, but two people had risen from their seats in the back. The technical crew worked the spotlights to shine on the successful buyers. Once the light had hit the two figures, everybody gasped or made other sounds of surprise and shock.

The first person was dressed in a short dress and was walking like a super model down the aisle. Her black hair ran straight down her back. The second was a blonde dressed casually in denim shorts in a pink hoodie. The blonde's hands were placed uncaringly in her pockets.

The two girls signed some forms once they reached the front.

"That's the end of our auction, and thank-you to everybody for their support. Enjoy some refreshments outside that our lunch ladies have prepared." Principal Matsui's voice boomed.

But the gang stayed in their seats, their eyes focused on the bidders that had won Troy.

And staring right back at them was Sharpay and Svetlana.

* * *

"So, have the two faces of evil put your services to use yet?" Chad questioned at lunch the next day.

"Not yet, and that sort of scares me." Troy confessed. "How's your election campaign going, Gabriella?"

"Wonderful. You're voting for me right?" Gabriella asked.

"Totally." The rest of the group all agreed with Troy.

"Troy, Sharpay and I would like to talk to." a voice said.

Turning around, Troy saw Svetlana standing behind him. She had both her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot impatiently.

Troy hesitantly got up and followed Svetlana to the table Sharpay was sitting at.

* * *

The whole school was gathered a few days later in the gym for an assembly to announce the candidates running for school president.

They hadn't seen Troy since he left to speak with Svetlana and Sharpay.

"I'm sorry, Gabby." Troy said, sincerity in his eyes. He was standing behind the group as they helped Gabriella prepare.

"Sorry for what, Troy?" Troy just shook his head and walked away.

Gabriella was then called up to the stage to present her speech. She was running unopposed but the assembly was necessary.

"Thank-you, Gabriella. Now please welcome our next candidate, Troy Bolton!" Principal Matsui announced.

Shock was evident on all their faces. Gabriella had a look of hurt on her face, knowing Troy would run against her.

"Troy, you forgot your cue cards!" a voice called out, before Sharpay ran onto the stage to hand him said cue cards.

"Good luck, Troy!" Sharpay said as she walked off the stage, but not before blowing him a kiss.

Troy was so blinded by Sharpay that he didn't know he would regret what was about to happen.

"My name is Troy Bolton, and I'm running for school president." Troy began his speech. "Today, I am not going to list reasons why you should vote for me, but reasons why you shouldn't vote for Gabriella…" his voice trailed off as he read the cue cards Sharpay had handed him.

"Many of you know Gabriella as a shy, sweet, and innocent girl. But you don't know the truth. East High is known to be of high class and dignity. We have a clean image and a great reputation. However, we will not be able to maintain this reputation if we have Gabriella as our school president.

What most of you don't know about Gabriella is that she participates in inappropriate sexual activities after school. Working at a strip club is something that East High does not support, which means East High should not support Gabriella Montez…" Troy's eyes widened as he read what Sharpay and Svetlana had prepared for him.

Suddenly, a large image of Gabriella on a stripper pole appeared on the screen behind Troy. Thousands of papers fell from the ceiling with the same picture. One landed in Gabriella's lap, and her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the picture.

Gabriella quickly darted out of the room.

"Troy! I'm so proud of you!" Sharpay squealed before jumping into his arms.

"Thanks Pay." Troy said distantly.

* * *

"Gabriella! Come out!" Taylor was knocking on the bathroom door, trying to coax Gabriella to come out.

"Come out? I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school! They don't even understand!" Gabriella sobbed.

"It doesn't matter if they don't understand Gabriella, as long as your friends do. And we're willing to listen if you'll tell us."

Gabriella unlocked the door and came out.

"It was the only way to help my mother!" she immediately said. "Times were tough, and we lived in this little, dingy apartment. Rent was due and my mother wasn't making enough. So I decided I would help my mom, and that was the only place that paid enough. But I never did anything else, I never slept with any of the customers, I just needed the money…" Gabriella broke off as her body shook with sobs.

"Hey Gabriella, how about a lap dance?" one of the football jocks asked.

"Come on, Gabriella, I'll take you home." Ryan comforted.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella didn't come to school.

However, that didn't stop everyone talking about her. Rumours were flying around saying that was how she had snagged Troy when she first arrived. Other rumours included that she had slept with the whole basketball team, and that she offered services at lunch in the men's locker room. It hurt Ryan to hear these things about his girlfriend.

But the other hot topic of the day was the hook-up between Troy and Sharpay.

Sharpay seemed visibly happier than she was. She would hold his hand and laugh at his jokes. He would smile fondly at her and kiss her softly whenever he could.

His friends didn't blame him, they blamed Sharpay. They knew he was in love, and they wouldn't stop him from dating her. But they wouldn't accept Sharpay either.

Taylor seemed saddened at how everything was falling apart so quickly.

* * *

_It was working. _

_One down, four to go._

_Troy would hold a vital role in this plan. He would help her destroy them, and once she was done with him, she would discard him. _

"_That was better than I expected. He must like you enough to destroy one of his best friends." Svetlana commented dryly in their apartment. _

_She just smirked. _

_The doorbell rang, and she opened the door to reveal Troy holding a couple DVDs and two pizza boxes. _

"_Come on in, Troy." she smiled.

* * *

_

**AN: That's it. : ) **


	6. She Destroys Gabriella

**AN: And finally, the next installment has arrived. And I have all the chapters planned out right now, and this story will have a total of 13 chapters. Short, but it's not necessary to write more than that. I think you guys will just be glad the story is over.

* * *

**

"_How can you be so happy when you just destroyed someone's life?" Troy yelled angrily. _

_Svetlana smirked while her own face remained neutral. Her golden hair was still bright despite the darkness of the room. Svetlana's hair, on the other hand, blended in with the setting, her silhouette was solid and clear behind Sharpay. _

"_But you forgot Troy, you helped as well." Svetlana spoke up before she could say so herself. _

"_I didn't want to!" Troy defended._

"_Then why did you, Troy?" Svetlana questioned, and even her own curiosity was vaguely piqued. _

"_Because you made me help you!" he shot back._

"_And you'll continue to do so." Svetlana coolly replied. _

"_If you really love me, you'd do it for me Troy." Sharpay said. That was the end of the conversation.

* * *

_

Whispers followed Gabriella as she entered the school. To Gabriella, the words sounded like they were amplified by 100, looks of disgust were thrown in her direction too often to count, and her locker seemed a distance too far to reach.

A hand suddenly positioned itself on her back and guided her quickly to her locker. Grateful to reach her locker, she turned around to see her boyfriend.

Ryan's arms quickly shot out to encircle her waist and pull her closer. Ryan wanted so much to protect her, to drown out the voices and block all the stares. Whispering words of love and comfort into Gabriella's ears, he helped gather her books and walked her to homeroom.

There, her friends were there waiting. Support and loyalty shone through their eyes. But most importantly, Gabriella could tell they all understood. That was what she needed right now, her friends.

As if the world had a mute button and somebody had pressed it, the immediate silence of the classroom was deafening. Walking through the door of the classroom was Troy, holding hands with Sharpay. The couple were laughing at a joke the last person, Svetlana, had just told them.

An image of perfection, if there ever was one.

Once the morning announcements were finished, Ms. Darbus began to discuss the upcoming fall musical.

"Mr. and Ms. Evans, I assume I can expect you two to be at auditions." Ms. Darbus stated.

"Oh, I'm not auditioning this year." Sharpay replied almost instantly. Once again, silence consumed the classroom.

"In fact," she continued, "You might as well give the parts to Gabriella and her friends right now. And I'm sure there is one role Gabriella would be _exceptional_ at."

A smirk graced Sharpay's elegant features.

"Yes, well…" Ms Darbus moved on to the next topic which was last night's assigned homework. Nobody but the gang, minus Troy, noticed Gabriella who was visibly shaking and looking paler than normal.

"That little, conniving bit…" Taylor began to rant at lunch.

"That's enough, Taylor. Gabriella doesn't need this right now." Ryan interrupted.

"I think I need to go to the washroom, by myself." Gabriella said, adding the last part while looking at Taylor. "I just need time to myself." she continued, trying to tell Taylor that it wasn't because she didn't want her company.

"I'll walk you to the cafeteria doors. I have to stop by my locker." Ryan said, before the two got up. "We'll see you guys in class."

* * *

Once Ryan and Gabriella left the cafeteria, they separated with a quick kiss. Despite the trouble Sharpay and Svetlana had stirred up, Ryan was having a good day. He knew that his friends, and himself, could withstand anything the pair threw at them. Of course, it still pained Ryan that Sharpay would act out like this, and he felt hurt even more when she wouldn't even spare him a glance.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Ryan put in his combination and opened his locker. A flurry of photos flew out, littering the hallway. The hallway was empty, therefore Ryan was able to collect the photos without anybody else laying eyes on them.

After organizing the photos into a neat pile, Ryan began to shift through them. The first one felt like someone was pulling a practical joke on him. But the more photos he saw, the harder it was to believe they were all false.

Dates were clearly marked on the back, like only the photos from a film developer would have. The most recent was the day Gabriella was sick. However, Gabriella did not look ill in the pictures.

The first photo had the leading soccer star with an arm wrapped around Gabriella's waist. Gabriella's expression held contentment, her mouth wide open in laughter. Meanwhile, the man was bent forward as the two were walking, and kissing Gabriella on the head.

The next photo showed the two holding hands, strolling through a park. The boy's head was turned, but you could clearly see Gabriella tilting her head upwards to give him a kiss.

Lastly, there was a picture of the two sitting on a bench facing each other. They were locked in a passionate lip lock. One of his hands was tangled in her brown tresses while the other was reaching up Gabriella's shirt. Gabriella had her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

All the other photographs depicted Gabriella and the soccer player, dating back to the middle of August. Several weeks after he and Gabriella had begun to date.

Suddenly, Ryan's phone vibrated, alerting him to a new text message.

_Utility Closet, 4__th__ floor_, it read.

His gut told him that this would help him find out the truth. So going with his instinct, Ryan quickly traveled to the fourth floor. By now, everybody had begun to leave the cafeteria, leaving the hallways crowded.

* * *

Ryan did not care if he was being rude when he pushed several students away who were blocking the utility closet. What he found behind the door was what angered him the most.

Half dressed and straddling the man in the photos, Gabriella was in a heated make-out with her lover. Noticing the light streaming in from the doorway, the two broke off the kiss. Turning around, Gabriella's face filled with shock at seeing her boyfriend.

"Ryan…" she began.

"I trusted you, Gabriella. All of us stood by you while no-one else did. We supported you and we wanted you to heal from this damaging gossip. I loved you and I gave you everything I had. I lost my own sister because I helped you. Sharpay was right when she said you're nothing but a good for nothing whore. You don't deserve what you've been given." Ryan spoke, his voice was soft spoken.

By now, Chad and Taylor and Kelsi had made their way to stand behind Ryan to see what was going on. Whispers began to spread, never ending. Looks of disgust were portrayed on everyone's faces including Chad, Taylor, and Kelsi. Gabriella was sobbing into her lover's chest as he rubbed her back soothingly. Both were trying to ignore the stares.

Svetlana, Sharpay, and Troy approached the door.

"See baby, you didn't do anything wrong in telling the school the truth." Sharpay cooed at Troy.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Gabriella. Ryan must be absolutely devastated. And to think you were a good girl." Svetlana sneered.

"But I can explain…" Gabriella tried to reason.

Suddenly, Gareth, her secret boyfriend spoke up.

"Gabriella, you have nothing to explain if you love me. What we have is special and if they can't understand, then we don't need them to."

"No Gareth," Gabriella said without thinking. "What we have is a mistake."

Disbelief flashed across Gareth's face before it transformed into stone. "Fine, you can go through this by yourself." he scathingly said before he left.

"Gareth, wait!" Gabriella was mentally breaking down trying to please everybody.

Everybody began to walk away at once, leaving just Sharpay, Troy, Svetlana, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi and Sharpay.

"Ryan," Sharpay said her brother's name for the first time since she left. "Mom and dad want to have dinner at _La Rivera_ tonight. Be there or be a jazz square." and Sharpay left with a giggle, dragging Troy and Svetlana along.

After that, the rest left immediately, with Taylor being the last to go. A pitied look was sent her way before Gabriella was left alone for good.

* * *

"_It's working out according to plan!" Svetlana squealed as she sat on the bed watching her get ready. She just nodded and smiled, before applying her lip gloss. _

"_We basically just killed two birds with one stone. You're brother will be so devastated he'll come back begging on his hands and knees. Gabriella will be shunned by the rest of the student body, and now all we have left are those three pesky sidekicks that belong to your brother." Svetlana continued talking._

"_They won't want to be near my brother any longer once Ryan comes back to my side." she replied in a knowing voice. _

_Svetlana emitted another squeal. _

"_And once that happens, it'll be easy to take them out. One by one." _

_A smile graced her features as she opened the door to attend her family dinner. The real reason behind her smile? Because Sharpay had just destroyed Gabriella Montez.

* * *

_

**AN: I must say, I'm pretty happy at myself for finishing this in one day. There may be a few typos, but other than that, I'm really proud of this chapter. Although in some parts, there is a bit of rambling going on. **


	7. She Destroys Kelsi

**AN: Exams are coming up, along with major projects. So, I thought I would slip in a little update before things get extremely busy. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

**

_A dark-haired girl sat at a table, contrasting from the light-haired girl seated beside her. Bent over, the two young women searched through photos upon photos. These photos were scattered on the table, in disorganized piles. Their silhouettes were cast behind them, their only light source coming from the small lamp in front of them. _

_Svetlana stretched and yawned._

"_He's managed to snap some pretty good pictures." Svetlana commented, waving her hand lazily at the photos before her. _

"_He should, for what I've paid him for," she stated dryly. _

"_Yes, I suppose so. However, these photos may be brilliant, but it's nothing we can use against her." Svet pointed out. _

"_We'll just have to keep looking." _

"_No need. I found something interesting on Facebook when I took a little break." Svetlana smirked._

"_And you didn't tell me this beforehand?" she nearly screamed, snapping from the workload. _

"_You never mentioned it." Svetlana threw some papers before her, knowing she wouldn't face Sharpay's wrath. _

"_Brilliant, you are absolutely brilliant, Svet."

* * *

_

Kelsi Nielson awoke to a fairytale morning. With her curtains and windows opened, Kelsi started off her day with a fantastic morning. The birds were chirping, the sun was bright, and Kelsi was happy despite the drama that occurred the previous day.

She knew it was coming. Kelsi was a smart one; she picked up signals from Sharpay from working with her for so long. As much as she wanted Gabriella to become the new queen bee of the school, she knew it would never happen. Sharpay, despite being blonde, had a higher GPA than Gabriella's 4.0. Yes, that's right. Sharpay exceeded standards, maintaining a 4.3 GPA. Impossible, but not for Sharpay.

Kelsi proceeded downstairs to have breakfast with her mother and father. As she approached her parents, she noticed excitement in their body language.

"What's the big news?" Kelsi questioned.

Kelsi's father, Donovan, was a play writer for big Broadway shows. Though his creations were performed in New York, her father preferred the quieter life in Albuquerque.

"I've decided to bring back the old compositions. I figured _Twinkle Town_ deserved a chance to debut." Donovan grinned.

Horror washed over Kelsi, her breathing getting short, and her face paled. She would be ruined if anyone figured out that she didn't write _Twinkle Town_. The only reason her parents hadn't heard of East High performing was because her parents were away on their second honeymoon for 6 months in Bermuda.

"Uh, Dad, wouldn't you prefer to do a different one? I mean, _Twinkle Town_ may not be as big as a hit with today's society…" Kelsi trailed off.

"Nonsense, Kelsi!" her dad said.

Kelsi Nielson was ruined.

* * *

"Kelsi," Chad and Taylor greeted her once she arrived at school.

"You like tired, Kelsi" Taylor worried.

Kelsi just shook her head as the three friends made their way to homeroom with Darbus. They saw Gabriella sitting in the corner by herself, head down, but the three did nothing about it. They couldn't get past the shock or hurt of being lied to.

Laughter filled the classroom as Sharpay, Troy, Svetlana, and Ryan entered the classroom together. Chad sent a look in the direction of his best friend, whilst Taylor's heart swelled up with joy for Ryan finally being reunited with his sister.

Kelsi knew better, she knew Sharpay was up to something. A small part of her was trying to reassure her it had nothing to do with _Twinkle Town_, however, a larger part knew it was.

"Role call." Darbus announced.

* * *

Lunch, a time Kelsi had been dreading the whole day.

"KELSI," Sharpay nearly screamed, "Just wanted to say I can't wait until the winter musical. It's going to be fantastic with _your_ skills."

Maybe Kelsi was just being paranoid. Sharpay had been unusually nice since she had begun dating Troy, and maybe she had changed for the better. Kelsi exhaled in relief and sat down with Taylor and Chad, just a few tables away from Sharpay and her group. However, Kelsi did not notice the large banner waiting to be revealed.

Ryan's voice suddenly filled the room, as everyone fell silent. His voice projected naturally after many years of performing.

"Considering my passion for the performing arts," Ryan's voice sounded strained. "I would just like to take the time to inform everyone of the success of a father of a peer. As a successful composer for Broadway musicals, I feel we should be honored to have performed one of his beautiful masterpieces."

The banner fell, revealing an enlarged newspaper article.

**NIELSON REVEALS NEW MUSICAL!**

_ After a brief hiatus from the industry, Donovan Nielson announced he would be revealing a new musical. Nielson claims he wrote this back in high school, after being inspired by the strict social rules set back in the time. _

_ "It's definitely something different from what we see today." Nielson states referring to the type of musical this would be. "However, it's not so different then than it was now. There are still social standards set, they're just not as noticed."_

_ Nielson was able to give a brief summary of the play…_

The article's summary of her father's musical matched exactly that of East High's previous winter musical. While she willed her eyes to look away, a familiar voice that did not belong to her seemed to be reading the words to her.

Kelsi didn't know what was happening. Her world was spinning fast and her head was developing a large headache. The article was dated the day before yesterday, how could she not have found out?

Suddenly, Svetlana's voice stopped, a smirk was plastered on her face. Kelsi hadn't even realized Svetlana was the one reading the article aloud.

"It's a shame you didn't write that play yourself, Kelsi." Sharpay said in a mock disappointed voice. "And to think Ms. Darbus was going to have you compose our next musical. Well, we all know who to give the credit to now."

"MS. NIELSON!"

Ms. Darbus was standing at the entrance of the cafeteria, her cheeks crimson from the undeniable anger.

"My office, NOW!"

* * *

Shame. Disappointment. Anger.

Just a few emotions emitting in the office of Ms. Darbus.

"This is a very serious issue, Ms. Nielson. East High is known for student-written plays and musicals. This could very well tarnish the reputation of East High! Not to mention your father's career!" Ms. Darbus lectured.

Mr. and Mrs. Nielson were silent, their heads lowered. Eventually, Ms. Darbus ceased her rant.

"If you don't mind, Ms. Darbus, we would like to sign out Kelsi for the rest of the day." Donovan spoke up, his voice quiet.

* * *

The car ride home was gloomy, an awkward silence filling the vehicle. Once they arrived home, the Nielsons slowly got out of the car, and entered the household.

"I'm disappointed, Kelsi. I could have helped you compose something of your own, did you honestly think it was right to take one of my compositions?" her father said to her, not being able to look Kelsi in the eye.

"Just go to your room for now, sweetie." her mother waved Kelsi off.

* * *

_She flicked her wrist as she was applying the blush to her cheeks. Svetlana had been continuously saying that she was too pale for Svet's liking. Therefore, the blonde decided to add some colour to her face tonight. _

"_I must say, Svet," the blonde spoke up, "That was a brilliant plan."_

"_Yeah, well I can be brilliant when I want to." Svetlana replied dryly. _

"_Which obviously isn't often." she teased her best friend._

"_Shuttup." Svetlana pouted._

_The two close friends burst into laughter, overjoyed with the success of their plans. Suddenly, Svetlana stopped laughing, a serious look upon her face._

"_What's wrong?" she questioned. _

"_I want…ICE CREAM!" Svetlana screamed. _

_The two friends burst into laughter again._

_With the help of Svetlana, Sharpay had managed to destroy Kelsi Nielson.

* * *

_

**AN: Not my best work, I have to admit. S'all good though, baha. Drop a review if you can, if not, that's ok, you'll get a free donut anyways:P:P JOKES! I can't afford free donuts for everyone, lol. **


	8. She Destroys Taylor

**AN: Ooooh, another update:P You lucky butts.

* * *

**

"_So what do we have planned for our little friend?" Svetlana asked._

"_You know, the usual: revealing her deepest, darkest secret." she replied._

"_I figured as much," Svetlana rolled her eyes. "So why don't you tell me in full detail?" _

"_Tell me, Svet, how was your entrance exam?" she asked._

"_Are you referring to the entrance exam for East High? If so, it was bloody horrible! Probably one of the hardest things I've ever done."_

"_Well East High does pride itself in academic achievements." _

"_What does the entrance exam have to do with what I was asking?" Svetlana questioned._

_She gave her dark-haired friend a smirk._

"_No way." Svetlana said in complete surprise._

"_Yes way."

* * *

_

President of the Science Club. Captain of the School Decathlon team. Chief editor of the yearbook. Supervisor of the prom committee.

It was a miracle that Taylor hadn't snapped yet.

The responsibilities and pressure of being a model student had never been easy for Taylor, but she made it through. She studied day and night for her AP classes. She skipped out on dates with Chad to finish assignments a week beforehand. Because of all this, Taylor had been able to ace every examination.

_Except for one_.

East High was an academic paradise. Students attending East High had more of a likely chance to be accepted into college than even some prestigious private schools. Therefore, East High had an entrance exam. To get into East High, you had to pass the exam.

Because of this, East High could proudly boast that they had no stupid students. That, of course, was putting it nicely.

Taylor pinched herself so she could focus on the task at hand. Chicken burger or chicken noodle soup? Her boyfriend, Chad, reached around her and grabbed both before moving ahead. Taylor laughed to herself before following suit.

Taylor quickly rushed to push the stop button on the timer.

It was another thrilling victory for the School Decathlon team of East High. Gabriella gave Taylor a smile as she walked by to get to her mother.

Taylor felt bad for Gabriella, but that was quickly forgotten as her parents enveloped her in a hug. This was what Taylor lived for: the academic success. That might have sounded nerdy, but she wouldn't be complaining once she was accepted into Princeton.

* * *

_Taylor's heart was pounding. She had just finished the entrance exam for East High. _

_She was unable to answer any of the questions off the top of her head. It was obvious that the education in Taylor's middle school was lacking if East High expected their students to know what was on this exam. _

_Luckily, Taylor had planned for this occasion. It was something she never did before, but she knew she had to. She could not afford to disappoint her parents again. _

_Her older brother had once been in Taylor's place. However, Taylor's brother had not been able to pass the examination. _

_But despite that, Taylor's brother loved his sister very much. He knew that Taylor would only pass the exam with a little help. So he took it upon himself to hack into the school database and steal the answers to the exam. _

_It was a week before the exam when Taylor's brother gave her the answer sheet. She knew it was wrong, but she had to pass. Therefore, Taylor stayed up every single night to memorize the answers. It took a while, but Taylor managed. _

_She quickly rushed forward to exit the school, guilt gnawing at her. What she had done was a terrible crime, but she knew it was well worth it.

* * *

_

"Taylor!" Svetlana flagged Taylor down in the hallways after lunch.

"Can I help you?" Taylor questioned.

"Yeah, actually you can." Svetlana grinned. "I sort of need a tutor for English. I've been slacking off lately, and that's the whole reason for my horrible grades. But the teacher insists I get a tutor. So I thought, why not ask the smartest girl in the school?"

"I suppose I could help you, Svetlana. Why don't you come over to my house today after school?" Taylor suggested.

"Sick, I'll meet you at your locker Taylor!" Svetlana departed, waving at Taylor while running backwards before turning around.

* * *

Svetlana and Taylor were currently sitting in Taylor's modern-styled bedroom. Surprisingly, Svetlana was actually managing to get some studying done. However, Taylor was worried that about what time Svetlana would be leaving. Wednesday nights were usually when Chad and she talked on the phone. But Svetlana was doing a great job, and she wanted to help Svetlana some more with English.

The phone rang at that exact moment. Taylor excused herself to answer the phone. Svetlana just nodded.

As Taylor left the room, she shut the door to her bedroom. Svetlana quickly got off the bed and took out her camera-phone. She quickly thought to herself on where she would hide one of her most precious secrets. She searched Taylor's wardrobe and under the bed. Finally, Svetlana began to search in Taylor's closet.

Sitting in a dusty shoebox, Svetlana hit the jackpot.

She began taking pictures.

Taylor hung up the phone in the kitchen, promising to call Chad back later that night. As she was walking up the stairs, Svetlana was coming down the stairs, her stuff all packed.

"Oh, hey Taylor. I've got to take my leave now, if you don't mind. Sharpay just called about an emergency that can not wait. Thanks for helping me out." Svetlana said.

"It was no problem, we should study again some other time."

"Oh yes, definitely." Svetlana agreed before exiting through the front door.

Taylor could call Chad back now.

* * *

"Excuse me, Ms. Darbus. Do you think I could speak with Miss McKessie in my office for one moment please?" Mr. Matsui interrupted through the speaker during homeroom.

Taylor left homeroom, bringing her belongings with her just in case.

In Mr. Matsui's office were Taylor's parents, sitting side by side in their work suits. She knew this was important if her parents were not a work to be here for this meeting.

Once Taylor sat down, her heart stopped beating.

On the desk, hidden behind her parents from the doorway, was a dusty shoebox. In that dusty shoebox were all of Taylor's secrets. It included ripped-out diary entries, old photos, failed exams, and the answers to the entrance exam.

Taylor knew her parents were here only for the latter.

"Now Miss McKessie, I'm sure you know why you're here."

Taylor took a deep breath and nodded. This was the end for her.

* * *

Although most students would have received expulsion, Taylor was blessed with a 3 week off-school suspension. This was only because of Taylor's academic achievements once she had entered East High. Of course, Taylor would lose several positions including Supervisor of the Prom Committee.

She knew that by the time she came back for school, she would be in the exact same place Gabriella was currently in: at the bottom of the social ladder.

* * *

**AN: That's it. It's a pretty short one, and I feel like I could have done better. But I thought that maybe you'd just want it up ASAP, lol. **


	9. She Destroys Chad

**AN: Before you guys continue reading the more important part of the chapter, I would just like to say that I already have the ending written. There are a total of 13 chapters, which means that we're almost there. I apologize for the long wait.

* * *

**

_She was sitting in a chair, thinking in near silence. Only the hum of the refrigerator could be heard in the dark apartment. _

_With a quick flick of the switch, Svetlana turned on the light and filled the apartment with light. She rolled her eyes at Svetlana for disturbing her dark, evil-plotting mood. _

"_We're two teenage girls planning the destruction of a person, not a serial rapist picking out his next victim. No need for the dark." Svetlana said, practically reading her mind. _

"_Chad Danforth." was all she said in reply. _

"_Who the heck is Chad Danforth?" Svetlana questioned._

_She sent Svetlana a "Are you freaking dumb?" look. _

"_Oh. OH! That guy! Afro Dude? As in Afro Dude who used to be Troy's sidekick?" Svetlana rambled. _

_She stayed silent and let Svetlana continue to ramble._

"_As in the guy that's dating the girl who cheated on the entrance exam? As in the guy who buys anabolic steroids from those creepers behind the dumpster? As in the guy…" Svetlana continued._

_That was where she cut Svetlana off._

"_Svetlana, you come up with the most brilliant ideas." Sharpay smirked.

* * *

_

Troy Bolton was the hottie super-bomb. He was captain of East High's Varsity Basketball team, and the "Playmaker". Most recently, he won student-body president and was one half of East High's IT couple.

Where did this leave Chad?

Chad Danforth was the sidekick. He was second-in-command and the guy that yelled "What team?" Most recently, he clapped politely for his best friend who won student-body president and was the boyfriend to "the girl who cheated on the entrance exam".

This didn't sound fair to Chad. In fact, it stressed Chad out. A lot. His dad was harping on him to pick up his game after missing a basket before half time last season. He had been practicing all summer and was hoping to make co-captain. That much at least had come true.

But it only satisfied his father for a while before his Mr. Danforth was able to point out more flaws while Chad was playing.

Chad, you don't run fast enough. Chad, you could have taken the ball. Chad, you could have made that shot. Chad, you shouldn't have gotten that penalty.

Chad, look how fast Troy runs. Chad, Troy was able to take the ball. Chad, look how Troy made that shot at the last second. Chad, Troy was able to play a clean game.

Since kindergarten, Chad has always lived in Troy's shadows. Chad was sick and tired of it.

After Troy had turned down the scholarship that was practically handed to him, Chad made it his goal to earn that scholarship.

But no matter how hard Chad played, Troy always managed to play harder. That was when Chad went to seek help.

* * *

"Chad!"

Current Setting: Behind the dumpster by the student parking lot.

Although Raze could be considered a bad person by most people, Chad found him to be an okay guy. It helped that Raze thought Troy was a prick. In fact, that helped a lot. Chad had finally found a person who didn't look up to the almighty Troy Bolton.

"Hey Raze. I don't have a lot of time today. We're having a scrimmage in practice today; Troy and I are on separate teams."

Raze was also the only person who understood the one-sided rivalry between Chad and Troy.

Chad reached for his wallet in his sports bag but Raze stopped him.

"We're buddies now, this one is on the house." Raze said before handing him a Ziploc bag of white pills.

'Thanks man, you always help with my games." Chad said, popping one right on the spot before running off to the gym.

It was the first game of the season. Mr. Danforth had left work early to see Chad play. Hopefully all the extra practices would pay off.

_And the extra help_.

* * *

Coach Bolton popped into the changing room to tell them to hurry it up so they could squeeze in a few warm-ups before the game.

Adrenaline was running through his veins. Chad made sure that everyone cleared out first so he was the alone. Troy had only stayed back for a second to ask if Chad was alright. Chad had just waved him off.

Now that he was alone, Chad took deep breaths. When he felt it was safe, Chad popped in two pills dry. He needed the extra help to get through the game. He had to impress his father.

Chad ran quickly to the gym. The warm-ups would help the pills kick in.

When he reached the gym however, he saw the whole team on the sidelines with a group of medics. The medics were doing simple blood tests 20 minutes before the game so the players could have some time to recuperate before the game started.

"What's happening Coach?" Chad asked.

"Blood tests: some sort of new rule coming into effect. They want to make sure none of the players are using any enhancement drugs. University scouts don't want to deal with it, so they're doing this for the high-school level." Coach Bolton explained quickly.

Chad's face blanched.

However, he didn't have time to protest as a person led him to one of the seats.

Just as quickly, the person at the table poked his finger with a pin so fast he hardly felt it.

Chad's heartbeat increased. His palms became sweaty. And then he began lying to himself.

_It takes a while for blood tests anyways, Chad. You have nothing to worry about. Maybe this is all a fluke. Or maybe they won't detect it at all._

After having his blood processed, the medic looked at his results with confusion.

"I think I did something wrong, son. Can you give me your finger again?"

Coach Bolton noticed this and walked over to where Chad was.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"I'm afraid this young man here can't play." the medic said.

"Why not? He's one of my best players!" Coach Bolton argued.

"Traces of anabolic steroids have been found flowing through his blood system."

"What?" Mr. Danforth questioned, suddenly appearing.

That was all Chad needed for the world to freeze and black out.

* * *

"_Chad!" Troy yelled, worried for his best friend. She grabbed a hold of his wrist. _

"_Don't worry sweetie, there are medics around. They'll take care of him. You just worry about the game." _

"_He's my best friend; I have to go help him." Troy defended, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before running over to his friend._

"_How did you get them to do this?" Svetlana questioned, suddenly appearing. _

"_A little white lie never hurt. Just making sure Daddy's school gets only the best players." she smiled sweetly. _

"_Makes sense." Svetlana smirked._

"_Really? Seems to be the only thing making sense these days." _

_But that didn't matter. Because she destroyed Chad._

_Sharpay destroyed Chad.

* * *

_

**AN: YAY! Sorry for the long wait, but I have finally updated. Much love. **


	10. She Wins

**AN: Almost done…so excited!

* * *

**

"_You're still going out with him?" Svetlana asked._

"_He's Troy Bolton, Svet. As long as I date him, we stay on top. Its high school politics." she explained. _

"_Please, we don't need Troy Bolton anymore. The whole student body should know by now what happens when somebody messes with you." _

_She laughed as the doorbell rang._

"_I'll go open the door for the idiot." Svetlana volunteered while she started to laugh harder._

"_Come on in, Troy." _

_Troy stepped over the threshold and waited patiently for his girlfriend. _

_When she stepped out of her room, Troy whistled. _

"_You look amazing." said Troy. _

"_Well, you know what they say: you look how you feel. And I feel like I've just won the lottery or something." she smiled._

"_Or something," muttered Svetlana._

_Sharpay smirked.

* * *

_

The next week at school, the "Chad Scandal" had died down. By now, Taylor had returned to school from her suspension. The couple now spent all their time together in the library. Chad was kicked off the basketball team. Taylor lost her spot on the decathlon team as well as any other positions she had previously held.

Gabriella spent her time in the chemistry lab, doing extra-credit assignments as well as preparing for the next decathlon. Already, Gabriella was preparing her applications to Ivy League schools that would allow her to pursue a career in medical research.

As for Kelsi, her family moved to New York so it was easier for her father to overlook the production of "Twinkle Towne". Kelsi was enrolled in a performing arts school and was helping her father with the production during her spare time.

* * *

Currently, Sharpay and Svetlana were sitting at their lunch table that overlooked the whole cafeteria. A few cheerleaders were gushing over Ryan as Troy was game plans with team members.

"This is the life." Svetlana joked.

"A wonderful life ruining others' lives?" Sharpay joked back.

Svetlana slapped Sharpay on the arm playfully and the two friends erupted into giggles. The two didn't even realize the silence that fell upon the cafeteria, and continued to laugh.

"Sharpay? Svetlana?" Ryan was the one to alert the pair.

Gabriella was hesitantly standing at the entrance of the cafeteria. She was fiddling with her hands as she begun to make her way past the tables and up the stairs towards Sharpay and Svetlana. Finally, she stopped only a few steps away from the table.

Troy was the one to greet her.

"Hey, Gabby!" Troy said.

"Gabriella," Svetlana greeted, putting an emphasis on Gabriella's full name while giving Troy a look.

"Gabriella, what can we do for you today?" Sharpay asked with a fake sweetness.

"I wanted to speak with you, Sharpay." Gabriella attempted to announce confidently.

"Go ahead, Gabriella."

"I need to speak with you alone." Gabriella countered.

"Whatever you need to say, you can right here."

"Fine, I will: why? Why do you have to be such a mean person? Why do you enjoy others' pain? Why do you feel the need to put everyone down just to be on top?" Gabriella confronted.

"Gabriella, I think we all know that you don't like the fact that I won." Sharpay smirked.

"Why does this sound so familiar? You thought you won before, Sharpay. Do you remember? You thought you won at the country club, but in the end, we still all performed in the talent show. Each time you think you've won, we've always proved you wrong."

"Except Gabriella, there is no "we" this time. It's only you."

"That may be, Sharpay, but you'll never win." Gabriella stated before walking away.

"What are we in, some crappy action movie?" Svetlana asked.

* * *

_Gabriella may have been right before. _

_But she wasn't right now._

_Because even though she had lost before, she wasn't now._

_She had won._

_Sharpay won.

* * *

_

**AN: The chapters will be a bit shorter from here on end, but only because it's to move the story along. Much love. **


	11. She Explains

**AN: I would just like to say, I have the whole story finished now, so it's all a matter of how soon I choose to update.

* * *

**

_Sitting in a small, hidden café, Svetlana was drinking a frappuccino. Her dark eyes were cast down, but she was still speaking confidently to her blonde companion._

"_He's going to want to talk to you soon." Svetlana said knowingly._

"_There's nothing to talk about." she countered._

"_There is now that Gabriella let slip to the whole school that it was you behind everything." _

"_What are you trying to say?" _

"_Nothing, but be prepared." warned Svetlana._

"_Would you like more coffee?" the old waitress interrupted. _

"_Please," Sharpay accepted politely.

* * *

_

Laughter filled the halls as Sharpay and Svetlana returned to school after lunch.

"Sharpay, wait up!" Troy called from the other end of the hallway. He raced up to his girlfriend.

"Hello, Troy. I can't talk right now; we have to get to class." Sharpay said, making up an excuse. Svetlana shot Sharpay a look that Troy couldn't see.

"We have free period right now, Pay." Troy said.

"That's sort of creepy that he knows your schedule." Svetlana said.

This time it was Sharpay giving Svetlana a look.

"Come with me, Sharpay." Troy said, taking her hand.

Svetlana grabbed Sharpay's other hand and followed while Troy stared her down.

"What's with the looks today?" Svetlana all but yelled. "Besides, where she goes, I follow."

"This doesn't concern you!" Troy finally snapped.

"Believe me, it does."

* * *

The three were sitting in an empty classroom. An awkward silence filled the room before Svetlana spoke up.

"I thought we came here to talk."

"I thought _**we**_ came here to talk." Chad said from the doorway.

"OH, this is rich." Svetlana rolled her eyes.

"Could you all just shut up and sit down." snapped Troy. "We'll just wait a couple of minutes." Troy said once he calmed down.

"Let me guess," Svetlana spoke again. "You invited Gabriella to our little _**Problem Anonymous**_."

"Actually Troy, Gabriella has a decathlon practice. She won't be coming." Taylor explained, ignoring Svetlana.

Sharpay thought she saw a flicker of disappointment on Troy's face, and narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend.

Ryan rushed into the room, out of breath. "Sorry, I couldn't find a parking space."

"Am I the only one that finds it ironic that we all have a spare at the same time?" Svetlana cynically asked.

"That's enough, Svetlana." Sharpay spoke.

"Well, that's all of us then," Troy announced. "Pay, I just have one question. It's a question all of us have: why?"

Svetlana snorted. "You're not actually asking that question."

"I think it's only fair if I ask a question first, since you were the one that dragged me here. Why did you feel the need to take my winter musical?" Sharpay questioned.

"Sharpay, this is what it's all about, the musical?" Troy said.

"I wasn't finished, Troy." Sharpay interrupted. "East High has always seen me as the villain, but did you ever stop to think that maybe you did something wrong?" This made everyone in the room think.

"I've done a lot of shitty things, Troy, but nothing deserving of what you all did to me. Musicals were my thing, and I had nothing to fall back on. At least if musicals didn't work out, you all had a back-up plan. But I didn't."

"Sharpay, if we knew you felt that way…" Troy started.

"If you knew I felt this way, maybe you wouldn't have stolen my talent show? Do you know what it feels like, being embarrassed in front of your parents and their rich friends? Do you know what it's like to have the whole world pulled out from under your feet? I just wanted you to know how it felt."

The bell rang and Sharpay swiftly left the room, with Svetlana following closely behind.

However, everyone else was able to catch up quickly, because Gabriella was yet again confronting Sharpay.

* * *

_Only one thing was running through her mind as she shared her story. This wasn't part of the plan, and she knew she was going to hear it from Svetlana later. When the bell rang, she decided it was time to make her dramatic exit. When Svetlana followed, she could hear Svetlana say "That wasn't part of the plan." just loud enough for her to hear._

_However, Gabriella was blocking their path. Fellow students were starting to notice this and clustered around. Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Ryan had caught up by now._

"_We need to talk." Gabriella said._

"_Final showdown," Svetlana muttered._

"_Let's not talk too much, Gabriella. I've already explained myself once, and I'd rather not repeat myself." _

_And it was true: Sharpay had explained.

* * *

_

**AN: Wait until you read the next few chapters, lol. But we're going to play a little game first. It's entirely up to you when I update, because I've already gotten it written. I'm going to start off with 20 days. For each review I get for this chapter, I'll subtract one day from the starting point. The 20 days will start Friday, so you all have until Thursday night to review. Let's how well we can do this, lol. Much love. **


	12. She Tries

**AN: Very short chapter. So, from now on, I will be updating every Monday until the story is over. After this chapter, there are only 2 more.

* * *

**

Brown eyes met brown eyes.

Gabriella stared right back into Sharpay's icy gaze.

The students of East High seemed to forget that they had to get to class, and continued to watch.

"Looks like you have an audience now." Svetlana whispered.

"I hate the fact that you always ruin everything good in my life, Sharpay." Gabriella spoke.

"Well, don't do anything too drastic." Sharpay said dryly.

"Now, now, Sharpay; if the girl feels the need to jump off a ridiculously tall building, we shouldn't stop her." Svetlana said.

"Trust me, I'm going to do something about it." Gabriella interrupted.

And then Gabriella pulled out a gun.

Sharpay's mind froze.

Svetlana opened her mouth to speak, but Sharpay held up her hand.

Troy had slowly inched his way towards Gabriella, but only made it half way between Gabriella and Sharpay before both girls caught him.

"Gabriella, you could hurt somebody." Sharpay calmly tried to talk Gabriella into putting the gun away. To others, her voice was indifferent, but Svetlana knew better.

The rest of the student body didn't think Gabriella would shoot, but changed their minds at what they saw next.

"Gabriella, don't!" she attempted, panic now evident.

With a pull of the trigger, a gun shot echoed.

Panic.

A body hit the floor.

She didn't want this to happen.

Sharpay had tried to stop her.

And Sharpay had failed.

* * *

**AN: Told you it was short, I promise the next one will explain everything. Much Love **


	13. She Watched

**AN: Almost over, after this, there will be an epilogue. Thanks for sticking with me through the end and waiting patiently. I know I didn't always update the quickest, lol.

* * *

**

_She watched as Gabriella pulled out a pistol. She watched panic fill the eyes of the students. She watched her peers scatter and run. She watched the smarter students pull out their cell phones as they ran to call the police. She watched Gabriella ignore all this, Gabriella's eyes only focused on her. She watched._

_She watched Svetlana standing by her side like a best friend should. She watched Troy as he yelled her name. She watched Chad dragging Taylor away from the danger. She watched Ryan try to fight against the moving crowd to get to her. She watched. _

_She watched Gabriella standing still. She watched as the faintest hint of hesitation flashed upon Gabriella's face. She watched as Gabriella's breathing increased rapidly. She watched Gabriella mentally prepare herself. She watched Gabriella pull the trigger. She watched._

_She watched the bullet fly through the air. She watched as a blur stepped in front of her. She watched the bullet make impact. She watched the police finally arrive to detain Gabriella. She watched. _

"_**SVETLANA!" **_

_She watched as Svetlana crumpled to the floor. She watched the blood quickly pool around her friend's body as she rushed forward. She watched Svetlana slowly weakening in her arms. She watched. _

"_**Best friends forever." **_

_She watched as Svetlana's head rolled to the side. She watched her friend stop breathing. She watched her Svetlana go limp in her arms. She watched her friend die. She watched Svetlana die. She watched Svetlana die in her arms. She watched._

_It was these sorts of things that made Sharpay wish that she never watched. _

_But she did. _

_She watched._

_Sharpay watched.

* * *

_

**AN: SURPRISE! How did you like it? Now remember, there's still an epilogue to come. Much love! **


	14. Epilogue: He Watched

AN: So our story ends. I've decided to update a day early because last time I updated a day late.

* * *

**He watched Sharpay's small hand in his, swinging back and forth. He watched Sharpay sing while smelling the bouquet of flowers in her hand. He watched Sharpay look up at him with her warm brown eyes. He watched her smile grow bigger. He watched.**

**He watched Sharpay become suddenly serious as they neared. He watched as her eyes well up with tears, even after the umpteenth time. He watched her kneel down with her eyes closed. He watched. **

**He watched as Sharpay placed the flowers upon the grave. He watched Sharpay's tears now flowing freely down her face. He watched her pull him down with her. He watched Sharpay lean over to trace the lettering on the grave. He watched.**

**He watched Sharpay sob into his shoulder. He watched Sharpay hurt, knowing the pain never stopped. He watched Sharpay's shoulders shake, wishing he could make everything better. He watched.**

**He watched Sharpay finally cool down. He watched as she pulled out a handkerchief. He watched Sharpay smile at the grave, as if there was some sort of inside joke he wasn't in on. He watched her do some quick breathing exercises before getting up. He watched.**

**He watched Sharpay. He watched her each time at this very same grave. He watched her grow into the beautiful person she was. He watched her burst into happy tears when he got down on one knee. He watched her, a vision of beauty in white, walking down the aisle. He watched her announce her vows to him, vows that were carefully rehearsed but true. He watched the love of his life. He watched Sharpay. He watched.**

**Troy Bolton watched.

* * *

**

_Mary Svetlana Kovarski_

_The definition of a shining star_

_The definition of a beautiful soul_

_The definition of a true friend_

_1991-2008

* * *

_

AN: I can not believe I'm finished. This took me about a year, give or take. Well, that's the end. I can already say that I miss Svetlana, but it's not like I didn't see it coming. I want to thank all the reviewers, subscribers, and favourite-ers.

Now to address the possibility of a sequel: Unfortunately, that is where the plot ends. However, I wouldn't mind writing a companion fic to it, from someone else's point of view. If I were to do this, the only person I would even imagine writing would be Svetlana. I have an idea forming, but only if you guys want it. It would be a bit more centered around Svetlana and her past with a flashback theme. It could also explain the mysterious "Mary" part of her name (which I'm sure confused a lot of you at first).

Thanks again! Much love.


	15. She Remembers: A Companion Fic

**Dear Readers, **

**I would first like to say thank-you. **_**She Watched**_** is my first completed fan fic, and I hope it is not my last.**

**With that said, I would like to announce the debut of my companion fic for this story, **_**She Remembers**_**. **

**The story begins with a dying Svetlana as she sees her life flash before her eyes. Unsurprised by this, Svetlana can only note that her life has become irrevocably intertwined with Sharpay's. **

**The story shall be recounted from Svetlana's point of view: how she sees it in her last moments. Each flashback has a story that will connect Svetlana to the events of **_**She Watched**_**. **

**I hope you loyal readers take some time to check it out. **

**With love- V. **


End file.
